Tour Bus Fever
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt; Darren gets sick on his tour


One Shot

Prompt: Darren gets sick on his tour

As Darren walked out of the Blind Pig in Ann Arbor, Michigan, he felt like he was ready to drop. He really did not realize how much a sixteen city tour would take out of him. After his concert in Michigan and the surprise concert at the Blind Pig with Theo and Charlene, he was exhausted. He felt tired and shaky and his throat was sore from the first gig, but he couldn't say no. They were all finally back together where it all began. He didn't want to let anyone down and he would surely feel better by morning. However when morning came it was very apparent that wasn't the case. His nose was very stuffed up, his throat was still sore, and he was horribly nauseous. It didn't help that today was a very long day on the road and they were going down some very twisty long roads. He felt his forehead and it felt hot, but his hands felt like ice. He shivered underneath the covers as everyone else slept peacefully around him. He felt his nausea taking over again and he decided it would be best if he went into the bathroom. Then if he needed to throw up he could and he wouldn't disturb anyone. He pulled the covers back off of himself and stood up on his shaky legs. He walked down the aisle of the bus and into the bathroom. As soon as he made it to the bathroom the bus hit a bump and Darren's stomach couldn't handle it anymore. He doubled over and threw up into the toilet. He tried to steady himself as he continued to gag and heave the contents of his stomach into the disgusting bus toilet. After he was sure he was finished he left the bathroom and decided to lie down on the couch. It was closer to the bathroom and luckily for him someone had left a blanket out so he covered up with that. He grabbed some napkins left over from dinner and blew his nose into them. They were rough and made his nose raw and burn. His throat was on fire and the worst part was that there were no cough drops. He would sell his soul for a freaking cough drop!

"Do you need me to pull over?" their bus driver, Thomas asked. "We could get you some medicine."

"No, I'm fine. Just keep driving." Darren said with a weak smile. He didn't want to be a burden, or the cause of them being late to their gig. When they got to Toronto, he could get some medicine. Maybe he would even feel fine by tonight; if he rested anything was possible. Thomas nodded and kept driving like he was told, but he kept glancing back at Darren to see if he was alright. Darren curled up on the couch underneath the blanket and shook like a leaf. If he didn't have a fever before, he definitely did now. He was able to doze off, but not for long because he was shaken awake by Theo who had apparently woken up.

"Dude, why are you sleeping out here?" Theo asked. "You look really pale. Are you okay?"

"No, I feel like shit." Darren squeezed out before going into a coughing fit. His body was wracked with horrible barky coughs.

"Jesus, we should get you some medicine. You're not going to be able to sing tonight." Theo replied. Darren shook his head as he continued to cough.

"I already asked him. He said no!" Thomas said loudly.

"Thanks so much Thomas." Darren replied sarcastically after he finally stopped coughing.

"Well, at least go sleep all day. Kick the rest of the guys out and take a nap." Theo said." But when we get to Toronto you're getting a doctor to check you out." Darren nodded and stood up. He felt dizzy and stumbled a little bit. Luckily Theo caught him.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?" Theo asked again.

"I'm fine." Darren mumbled before heading off to bed. He crawled back under the covers and pulled the curtain across to cover his bed. He was able to fall asleep for a few hours. When he woke up the rest of the people in the room had gotten up. Very quickly the nausea came back and Darren was able to grab the trashcan in time to throw up into it. He set the trashcan down and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose into. Theo came to the back of the bus soon after.

"Hey Dare we're – Whoa gross. It reeks. Did you throw up in here?" he asked. Darren nodded.

"Well, we're in Toronto. You can go and chill in your dressing room. I'll have Jenny call you a doctor because by the way you look you're never going to be able to perform tonight."

"No, I have to." Darren moaned. The bus stopped and Theo helped Darren off and into his dressing room. The doctor was already waiting in there.

"Hi Darren, I'm Dr. Reynolds. I'm just going to check you out okay?" he said. The doctor examined him after Darren told him his symptoms. "Okay, Darren. You have the flu and you're dehydrated. You need to drink fluids and take these meds, or you can't perform tonight." He replied. Darren nodded and took the pills from his hand and swallowed them with a swig of water. Now, he had to tackle VIP people. He placed a mask over his face because he really didn't want to get his fans sick. Because wearing a mask wasn't the best for pictures, he just signed whatever they wanted. A lot of his fans despite his warnings still got very close to him and told him to feel better. Finally after about fifty people he was done and now it was time for the concert. Theo had already gone on and it was time for his set. He tried to muster up as much energy as he could. He ran out like he normally would, but this time he felt very dizzy. He clutched onto the microphone stand for support as he greeted the crowd. Every single song drained his energy further and further. By the last song, he felt so faint that he didn't think he could get through it, but he did. He went off stage and went to the nearest trashcan and vomited for the third time that day. He had been holding this in for the whole concert. Security guards rushed over and covered him from public, but he could still feel the thousands of eyes staring at him. His cheeks turned bright red and he finished throwing up. The guards ushered him back stage as the room emptied. Darren rested in his dressing room until he could safely get outside without being blindsided by fans. Usually any opportunity to meet his fans he would take, but he just felt too sick. He walked outside and there were still a good number of his fans out there. He apologized for being too sick to talk and a lot them seemed disappointed, but understanding. When he got on the bus he collapsed into bed and he was never more relieved to be back in bed. Hopefully after tonight he would feel better because unfortunately time could stop for him. It was time to move on to another gig in another city.


End file.
